Iron Girl AKA The Black Rose
by Arisa Coulson-Rogers
Summary: Maria Evans is a normal genius, until she finds out that Iron Man is her dad. I suck at summaries. Maria is an OC. Slightly AU. Now a M. Pairings Steve/OC, Tony/Pepper, Clint/Natasha, Phil/Skye, Fitz/Simmons, Bruce/OC, and Fury/Hill.
1. Meet Maria

Author's Note: I was watching the Avengers the other night and this popped into my head and wouldn't go away.

* * *

I've been staring at the same piece of paper for an hour. My birth certificate, the first time I ever saw it was on my 18th birthday and I've been staring at it every day for the last 5 years.

_Child's Name: Maria Rose Evans DOB: 10/31/90 at 11:50pm _

_Length: 20.5 inches Weight: 6 lbs 9oz Hair: black Sex: female_

_Mother's Name: Sarah Jane Evans Age: 20 Father's name: Anthony E. Stark Age: 20_

I had always thought my father was the abusive jerk James Kenan. My mom and I fought for weeks about the deception. At first she wouldn't tell me anything about who he was or why she lied to me for so long, until she finally told me that he never knew about me. I was hurt and angry but I didn't have the courage to find him and tell him I'm his daughter. I still don't have the courage even after 5 years.

I've looked for Anthony E. Starks that were in Albany, New York in 1990 and surprisingly there was only one. Anthony Edward Stark of Stark Enterprises, the Tony Stark. Iron Man! I've been dogging his head hunters since I was accepted at MIT 7 years ago. There is no way in hell he's my father, it's just not possible, or so I keep telling myself. I'm like an exact replica of him, expect for being a girl and way more pale. We both have black hair and blue eyes and similar facial features and we're both on the short side. I'm also an engineering genius, like him. But the only way to know for sure would be to confront him, which I don't have the guts to do.

I put my birth certificate back in the safe in my closet with a sigh. I have an interview in 20 minutes, I can't think about this right now. I grab my bag and head out the door of my apartment.


	2. Maria Meets Steve

Author's Note: I was having a hard time with this decision but, I decided that I liked Maria being with Steve (Captain America) rather than Bruce (Hulk). Oh, yeah, and Maria has powers the start of which you will see in this chapter. (Hint: it involves Steve and Bruce)

* * *

The interview was a bust, the guy kept staring at my boobs. I got the hell out of there as fast as I could and hit my favorite coffee shop. I waved to the barista Mike as I walked through the door, he waved back and started my cappuccino. There were a group of high school girls gathered around one of the tables in the back of the shop, all giggling and flipping their hair. I felt a strange pull towards that table but I ignored it and headed for the counter.

"Can you believe those girls?" Mike asked as he passed me my drink. "All that fuss for some guy?"

"Seriously?" I asked, handing him a five. "There's a guy somewhere in that mess?"

"Yeah, some tall buff blonde." Mike said. I heard the scrape of a chair sliding out and heavy footsteps heading this direction.

"Aww! Come on let us buy a drink!" One of the girls called after the person, the blonde guy I presume.

"Sorry ladies, I really need to go." Said a velvety voice that made my entire body tingle. Oh, boy, I need to get out of here.

"Bye, Mike." I said before turning and running smack into a wall of solid muscle so hard I bounced off and into the counter, dropping my coffee.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" The same velvety voice asked and two strong hands gentle grabbed my upper arms. My heart went crazy and that strange feeling I had when I walked in got stronger. I looked up at the most hansom face I had ever seen and almost forgot how to breathe.

"I'm fine." I manage to say sounding far less shaken than I felt.

"Are you sure?" He asked, concern evident in his blue eyes. I nodded, surprised he's so worried about me. "Alright, I'm sorry about your coffee. Let me buy you a new one?" I nodded again unable to say no for some reason. He looked over my head at Mike and asked for a new drink for me. He still hadn't let go of me yet, his touch sending fire through my blood. He looked back down at me and realized he was still holding onto my arms and immediately let go and took a step back. "Sorry." He said again, blushing slightly, and so was I sorry too, that he let go.

"It's alright." I said softly, feeling a blush forming on my pale cheeks as well.

"I'm Steve Rogers, by the way." He said extending his right hand towards me.

"Maria Evans." I said shaking his hand, causing an electric current to shoot up my arm. We both pulled back quickly.

"Here, Maria." Mike said from behind the counter sounding rather annoyed. When I turned to grab the coffee I bumped into Steve's hand as he reached for it as well, our eyes met and I blushed farther. I could see Mike roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye, like I care what he thinks. I grabbed the coffee and Steve dropped money on the counter.

"Let me make up for my clumsiness, Miss Evans, by walking you wherever it is you're going." Steve said.

"You already bought me a new coffee, Mr. Rogers, there's no need to go out of your way." I said shyly.

"It's not going out of my way, it would be my pleasure." He said smiling brightly, making me weak kneed.

"If you insist, Mr. Rogers" I said. He nodded and we walked away from the counter. When we reached the door he actually opened it for me. "Thank you." I said and walked through the door.

"You're welcome." He said following me out. We started down the street side by side.


	3. Enter Hawkeye and the Black Widow

Walking next to someone you're trying not to touch in the middle of crowded New York City, not a good idea. I tried to stay as far away as I could and still be walking with him, but failed miserably. Steve Rogers and I kept getting push into each other and every time we touched my heart went berserk. Steve kept blushing and apologizing for bumping into me. "Let's go through the Park." I suggested, cutting across the street and towards the east entrance of Central Park. Steve caught up surprisingly quickly appearing next to me at the entrance.

The Park was much quieter than the street was. We walked a little closer together with about a foot between us. The walk was quiet but not uncomfortably so. "I live near the north end of the park." I said.

"So do I." Steve said smiling brightly, making my knees a little weak. We loosened up and started talking about everything. I found out he was in the army (which surprised me), that he was an amazing artist, and that we both love Italian food. He loved that I could play the piano, sing, and paint. He was really surprised that I had a black belt in Karate and was a championship boxer. "What makes a sweet girl like you learn something like that?" He asked.

"My step-father was a drunken jerk, so I had to learn pretty quickly." I said, normally I wouldn't talk about that but with Steve I felt safe being open and honest.

"I so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He said sounding a little sad. He looked away.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago." I said softly, gently touching his right arm with my fingers and my whole arm tingled. He looked back at me with the sweetest look I'd ever seen and put his left hand gently over mine. He opened his mouth to say something when we heard screeching tires. We turned to look in front of us and there was a blue SUV barreling towards us. Steve yanked me out of its path just before it came screeching to a halt and three large men with machine guns jumped out.

"The girl's coming with us." One of them said.

"That's not going to happen." Steve said in a low dangerous voice and pushed me behind him.

"I listen to him, boys." A man with spikey dark blonde hair and holding a bow dropped out of the tree to our right. He looked like my friend and neighbor Emily. The man that spoke to us raised his gun and shot at him. I got shoved behind the tree by Steve, ending up pressed between him and he tree. "Well, that didn't work." The blonde man said from next to us behind the tree. I was surprised to see that he didn't have a scratch on him, I'm sure the bullets hit something besides the tree. "Damn, Cap, she's bleeding." I looked down, a bullet had torn threw my black floral skirt and into my right thigh.

"Great." I said as the blonde popped around the tree and shot off an arrow.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine" I said.

"'Tasha, Emily, where the hell are you?" The blonde said into some sort of an ear piece. Then a black van came speeding up from behind us and slammed on the brakes next to us. My friend Emily and a red-head jumped out of the front and started shooting, Emily with a bow.

"Get her in the van." The red-head yelled. Steve scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the van. Emily jumped back in the van followed by the red-head (who got in the driver's seat) and the blonde man (who got in back with us). The red-head threw the car in reverse and slammed on the gas. We sped through the park, she didn't flip the van around until we hit the street.


	4. The Van

In the back of the van, Steve still had his arms wrapped around me (with me pretty much sitting in his lap) and was nervously eyeing the blood running down my leg. The entire van was silent, the only sound was the roar of the engine as the red-head speed down the street. Steve obviously knew them as he had calmed dramatically. The blond haired man sat down his bow and caught the first aid kit as Emily threw it at him from the front seat. "I need to look at that wound." He said gently. I nodded and he started clean it with rubbing alcohol from the kit, I barely felt the sting. "By the way, the red-head driving is Natasha and I'm Clint. I'm …"

"Emily's brother." I cut him off. His head shot up and he looked at me rather surprised.

"How…" He started, only to be cut off again.

"I told you she's extremely observant, dummy." Emily said. "Hi, Mia."

"Hi, Emi. So, I was right, you really are a spy or something." I said. Everyone else burst into laughter.

"Or something." Emily said recovering almost as quickly as Natasha, who stopped laughing almost as soon as she started. Then, Clint and Steve stopped laughing at the same time.

"The three of us are actually assassins, we were sent to protect you." Clint said somberly.

"Clint." Natasha said firmly, glaring at him in the rearview mirror.

"It's not like she's not going to find out any way, 'Tasha." Clint said while he finished bandaging my leg before looking up over my shoulder at Steve, who was wrapped around me. "So what the hell were you doing with our charge, Cap?"

"We ran into each other at a coffee shop." Steve and I said at the same time. I blushed and shut up. "Literally." Steve finished.

"You two klutzes in the same place, is the building still standing?" Emily sassed. I glared at the back of her seat.

"That's enough, Emily." Natasha said as we pulled to a stop. I looked out the window and figured out where we were, Stark Tower.

"Oh, hell no!" I yank away from Steve, panicing. "You guys work for Stark!?" I didn't even wait for an answer before bailing out the back door of the van and trying to make a run for it. I made it a few steps before running smack into a tall older black man with an eye patch as the others dove out of the van to chase me.

"No, Miss Evans they work for me." He said.

"And who the hell are you!?" I snapped surprising everyone, including myself. I took a step back and dug my boots into the ground taking a solid fighting stance. "I've been sexually harassed by a potential employer, stocked by my best friend and her brother, almost kidnapped, and **SHOT**! Then, I'm taken to the one place on earth I swore never to go! By one of the last true **gentlemen**, who I just met! So, if you don't mind I'd like to know what the hell is going on!"

"I'm Director Fury, Miss Evans, we're here to protect you…" the guy with the eye patch said. "And we need your help." I was stunned into silence. They needed my help? With what? And who were they?

"Please, Maria," Steve said from behind me to the left. I was the first time he called me by my first name, it made my heart flutter. I turned to look at him. "At least let us fix your leg." He pleaded, his eyes shining.

"Alright, but not your people." I said turning to glare at Fury.

"I can help with that." A man with shaggy black hair at the door of the Tower said so quietly that only Steve and I heard it.

"Hello, Dr. Banner." Steve said.


	5. Dr Banner

Dr. Banner didn't make eye contact with any of us, just smiled slightly at Steve's greeting. "Hi, Captain." He said softly as he fiddled with the pair of glasses in his hand.

"Dr. Banner," Fury said, "I'm assuming you think this show is for you?" He gestured to the large amount of people in black hanging around the street.

"Oh, no," Dr. Banner said with a little bit of a laugh. "I've been here since Miss Evans ran into you."

"Huh, we didn't even notice you." Clint said. Natasha and Emily both shrugged.

"Yes, we were a bit busy." A dark haired woman behind Fury said, then nodded in Dr. Banner's direction. "Dr. Banner."

"Commander Hill." He said with a nod to her. I noticed her hand was on her gun and that she was watching both Dr. Banner and I. "Miss Evans, I can pull the bullet out for you." His voice wavered a little, he wasn't sure he should be close to me.

I smiled gently and move closer to him. I knew who he was (everyone did) and I didn't care, I'm not afraid of him. "Thank you Dr. Banner." I said as I stop an arm's length away in front of him, ducking my head a little to make eye contact. His hazel eyes showed the same pain mine did, someone had hurt him bad. He blushed a little bit and took a step back.

"You're welcome." He said shyly. At that moment my right knee buckled and I started to fall. Dr. Banner caught me by the arm as Steve caught me by the waist. My heart felt like it might explode as a soft tingle worked its way up my arm and the electricity of Steve's hands on my waist shot through my entire body. Dr. Banner's eyes flashed dark green then back to hazel before he dropped my arm, eyes going wide. "What the hell was that?" Steve, Dr. Banner, and I said at the same time. The curse from Steve's lips surprising everyone, including him. Steve turn me around so that I was facing him.

"Are you alright?" He said cupping my cheek in his hand and wrapping his other arm around my waist to hold me up, blue eyes full of concern. I nodded leaning my face into his hand slightly.

"Why don't we head inside so Dr. Banner can pull that bullet out of your leg?" Fury's voice popped our little bubble, Steve pulling his hand away from my face. "And then I can explain what just happened."

"How the hell do you know what that was?" I snapped, this jerk was getting on my nerves.

"That locket," Fury pointed to the sliver oval shaped locket I was wearing. I reached up and closed my right hand around it. "Used to belong to your great-grandmother. Inside there are two pictures, one of your grandparents and your father when he was five and the second is of your grandparents and you when you were a few days old."

"How…" I was so shocked I couldn't finish my question, my left hand gripped Steve's shoulder tightly.

"Because I was there when your grandfather gave it to you." Fury said.


	6. The Tower

Author's Note: I took out Maria's brothers because there's enough drama going on without them.

* * *

I was shocked into silence. Fury knew Howard Stark? He was there when I was a baby? My head was spinning. "Director, this isn't the place to do this." My old boxing instructor said stepping around Commander Hill, a young brunette girl glued to his side.

"Phil?" I asked softly.

"Agent Coulson?" Steve asked at the same time, sounding more shocked than I felt. He turned to me. "How do you know him?" I could have asked the same question if my head wasn't spinning.

"It's a long story, Captain," Phil said, "but there are more important things to deal with right now." He gestured to my right leg where blood had soaked through the bandage. "Maria needs stitched up."

"And quickly." Dr. Banner added. "She's lost a lot of blood." My vision slowly turned black.

"Maria!" Steve's voice was the last thing I heard.

***Iron Girl***

When I came to again I was on my back on a table with something soft shoved under my head. The only thing I could think about was where Steve was. "St… Steve?" I mumbled as I fought to open my eyes. There was movement off to the side, then he was holding my hand. I finally got my eyes opened, I saw him looking down at me with shining eyes.

"I'm here. You're alright, we're in Dr. Banner's lab." He said as the hand that wasn't holding mine gently stroked my hair. "You're safe." I smiled weakly at him. I could barely move, Dr. Banner must have sedated me.

There was a bang and then loud shouts from outside the room, I jumped half a mile. Steve pulled me closer to him. "It's alright. We all thought Coulson was dead, so there's that. Also Fury told Stark about you, everything about you, he's understandably angry. Why didn't you say anything?" He said softly. He must have heard their conversation. Tears spring to my eyes.

"I didn't know for sure. I didn't even know that Kenan wasn't my dad until my 18th birthday. The whole time I thought…." My voice was weak I was surprised he could hear me over the racket outside.

"Shhh… It's okay now, you're safe." I knew his words were true, I was safe with him. How the hell he knew even the mention of my step-father terrified me was beyond me.

There were a few more bangs and what sounded like glass shattering. **"Stark calm your ass down! After everything that little girl has been through the last thing she needs is you scaring the shit out of her!"** Phil's voice rang loudly from the other side of the door. It sounded like he was standing right in front of it. He was always protecting me like that, the first time I met him he shattered my step-father's arm.

"**And you what the fuck is your problem?! First of all, you let us think you were dead form almost two years! And then you show up like 'Here's the daughter you never knew you had, but hey it's all cool, we knew the whole time'! Fuck you Coulson!" **I knew Tony Stark's voice from T.V. but he sounded more unstable in person. Steve moved so he sat on the table and pulled me so I was in his lap, being careful not to jar my leg around. He curled around me protectively.

"It's alright, he'll calm down soon." He tried to sooth me, but I could tell he wanted to go out there and kick his ass. "It's a lot for him to take in, that's all." I snuggled into him, this was the closest I'd ever been to a man but I wasn't nervous, it felt natural. There were a few more bangs, but they sounded farther away. Someone knocked gently on the door before opening it slightly. It was Phil, with the brunette pressed to his side looking terrified.

"Hey, Maria. It's good to see you awake." He said as he and the girl slipped in and he closed the door tightly.

"Hi, Phil." I said softly not moving from my spot in Steve's lap. Steve didn't move either.

"Sorry about all the noise. Stark's more mad at me than anything." Phil knew I didn't do loud well, especially when yelling was involved.

"I understand." My voice was getting louder but it sounded scratchy. I vaguely wondered what the hell Dr. Banner gave me.

"Hi, I'm Skye." The brunette girl said casting a look of disapproval at Phil.

"Sorry. Maria this is Skye, Skye this is Maria." He made the introduction, blushing slightly. "Sorry." He said again looking at Skye.

"Don't worry AC, it's been crazy." She said with a smile.

"AC?" Steve and I ask at the same time.

"Short for Agent Coulson." Phil and Skye reply in unison. The door behind them opened to reveal the asshat known as Fury.

"This is going to be interesting." The asshat said looking between where Phil and Skye were to Steve and I. Phil paled a bit and Skye joined me in glaring at the jerk.

"Stark's done braking things," Commander Hill said as she popped up behind Fury. "But he's still cursing up a storm. Pepper and Banner are trying to calm him down and Natasha and Clint are explaining things to Thor." Fury opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"An explanation? I'd like one of those."


	7. The Black Rose

Fury sighed and looked frustrated. I smiled, now he knows how I feel. "It'd be easier to only say this once." He said.

"Well go right ahead." Stark's voice called from behind Fury.

"Dio Caro." _Dear God. _I murmured. I reverted to Italian, great next is Gaelic.

"Parli italiano?" _You speak Italian?_ Stark asked as Hill and Fury moved to let him in. Phil move so he was somewhat in between us.

"Sì, da quando ero un ragazzino." _Yeah, since I was a kid. _I said trying to be calm. I gripped Steve's shirt tightly.

"Um, can we try English?" Skye asked.

"Skye." Phil scolded.

"Quite Coulson, I agree with your girl. Can you two try a langue I speak? Preferably English." Fury said. Coulson turned red at the 'your girl' part.

"You don't want to hear what I have to say to you Fury." Stark said.

"But you want to hear what **I** have to say to **you**." Fury said. Stark's jaw clenched, Fury had him there.

"Just tell us how the hell you know who I am, what the hell happened out front, **AND** how the hell you know that." I said, cursing again. I didn't curse often but Fury pushed my buttons.

"Coulson, you and your girl out. You too Rogers." Fury said. Phil made to move and Steve just glared at him.

"No, they stay. Now tell us what you know." I snapped.

"For someone who's normally mild mannered, you're rather feisty today." Fury said.

"What can I say? You irritate me." I said. Fury let out half a laugh.

"He irritates most people." Stark said. "Like me, right now. By not getting to the point."

"Alright. Hill." Fury said. Hill produced a briefcase and handed it to Fury. He opened it and pulled out a file with a bright red Top Secret stamp on the front and titled The Black Rose.


End file.
